New Hero, New Chaos
by cyberpunk200
Summary: A new superhero come to Miracle City from New City and meet with Manny and Frida and she is more powerful than Sartana and Django but two new supervillian also come to Miracle City. They are also more powerful then Sartana and Django.


**New Hero, New Chaos**

**If there are any mistake please correct me and aslo did not own El Tigre, Danny Phantom, Spongeob Squarepants and Kappa Mikey but I own Jenny/La Tigressa, Fanny/Black Tigress, Jonny/Black Tiger, Jen and John. The truth is this story is crossover.**

**Epilog**

"Emy, please take my water" Jenny say who is the daughter of the most famous/rich couple who live in New City. They are so famous until all people all over the world know including a people from other dimension like Miracle City.

"Ok bos" Say Emy who is Jenny's maid.

"I want to go out for a while" Jenny say while she grepping her handbag.

"But your water?" Emy say while giving that water.

"Oh, I almost forgot thank you" Jenny say while she take her water and drink it and say again "Thank you."

**In The Evening**

"Emy, I want to play badminton, come play with me" Jenny say while take her badminton racket

"But I want to work." Emy say.

"I said now!" Jenny say angrily.

"Okay okay wait. I want to chande my clothes." Emy say sadly and then she go in her room.

**Meanwhile…**

**At Office**

"Can you go to my room for a while Jen" John speak to Jen. John is Jenny's father.

"Why John?" Reply Jen who is Jenny's mother.

"Just go to my room" John say

"Okay" Jen reply.

**In John's room**

"What you want to tell me John?" Jen ask while she enter into the room and say again "Is it about our daughter?"

"I always see that Jenny is don't want to make something by herself. She always ask Emy to do it at her." John say with face full of worries**.**

"So what?" Jenny ask with suprise.

"I don't want when she grow up, she become lazy." John think and say again "I think maybe we can ask her to go out until she is adult?"

"No John, if Jenny go out, where she will live?" Jen say with a suprise face.

"We give her a little money and let her live in hote. Beside, she already grown up. We cannot make her like five years old." John say and say again "She is not a child anymore. She is thirteen years old already" John say.

"You are right." Jen say with a sad face "She think when she is a daughter of the most rich people she can do anything" Jen say again.

**At Night  
**

"Mom, dad I don't want to go" Jenny say sadly while she grap her mother hand.

"Please Jenny, it is for your own good" Jen also say sadly.

"But mom how if I want to watch El Tigre and also how I want to meet you? And how about Emy? I always help her." Jen ask sadly.

"No but but and we willl give you a money so you can live in a five star hotel and you can call us with your phone. You must go out from this house tomorrow" Jenny's father say sadly.

"It's okay Jenny. Just go." Emy say.

"Okay mom." Jenny say sadly while she go to her room and say "I will pack her clothes and stuff."

**Tomorrow**

"Bye mom. Bye dad" Jenny say sadly while grapping her bag.

"Bye Jenny and come back when you are aduld. We will miss you Jenny." Jen say.

"I will miss you mother." Jenny say.

When she at the dark road she see a comet falling to that road and then that comet break and open the belt buckle, a plantinium guitar, a glove, a silver and gold guitar, a plantinium and gold guiter and a light go in her body and then she wear that belt and wear that guitar and say "I better keep this other things in my clothes bag and this beelt look like El Tigre belt and sartana's mystic guitar. I better spin this belt." when she try to spin that belt buckle she turn into La Tigresa with a plantinium and diamond mystic guitar and with a plantinium and diamond hairband and she say again while she hold the glove and say "This is like Plata Peligrosa's glove" and she found a note say "To somebody who found this mystic item. These are mystical items for two people and olny for girls with two mystic guitars, a metal glove, a silver belt and a light. That light will go in one choosen one's body who is one of somebody who found this items. This belt wlii give you a superhuman strength, super speed, fast heeling, tiger spirt, very very sharp claws, abillity to extend claws, abillity to move claws, abillity to fly, never to be hypnotized, can be invisible, can change your voice, can make other thing become invisible, can use your powers while you don't turn into La Tigressa and so many more. To somebody who wear that belt and spin it will become La Tigressa. The glove's power is can fly and so many more and the glove's specialities is it cannot take over people's mind. To somebody who wear that glove will become La Plata Peligrosa while that light power is secret. No one ever know that power. Jenny say again "I better put this guitar and this glove in my bag."

When she in the five star hotel she realized that she can go trugh any objects in front of her so she become invisible and go trough hotel's door and find the empty room. When she in the room she turn she turn on the tv and watch El Tigre but she accidently jump into the tv and when she open her eyes, she is in Miracle City and she realize that she turn into cartoon. She think that she want to study at Leon Elementary School where Manny study at so she spin her belt buckle again to turn back into Jenny and she enter into the Leon's office and then Jenny say "I better hide my belt and my guitar now" and then that belt and that guitar become invisible.

**Chapter 1: New student**

"Hello can I go in principal Tonino?"Jenny ask while she peek Principal Tonono.

"Oh come in. Who are you?" Principal Tonino ask Jenny.

And then a girl with a pink shirt, a blue jeans with a diamond, with a pair of pink shoes, a black straight hair, a pair of black eyes and a hairband made from real gold enter and say "I am Jenny. John and Jen's daughter." Jenny say.

"That famous couple from other dimension?" Principal Tonino ask to Jenny.

"I live there. That city is named New City because every day will happpen a new thing like a new car, new food, new joke and so many more." Jenny say hapilly.

"Can you send me to there?" Principal Tonino ask Jenny with a excited face.

"Cannot. The truth is I accidently go to this dimension" Jenny say sadly.

"Oh…" Principal Tonino say with a sad face.

"Okay, follow me" Principal Tonino say.

"Okay." Jenny say excitedly

**Chapter 2: Meet With Manny and Frida**

When Principal Tonino come into Manny's classroom he said "Today we have a new student name Jenny John. She is a daughter of John and Jen and she also come from other dimension. She live in one city name New City." Principal Tononi say with a very happy face and he show Jenny to the whole class.

Manny said "That famous couple?" Manny say suprisedly.

Jenny reply "Yes. I am daughter of John and Jen."

Frida said "Cool dude. You must be very lucky"

Jennny say proudly "I am so lucky" and then she ask Principal Tonino "Where can I seat Principal Tonino?"

Principal Tonino reply "Can you seat beside Manny?" Principal Tonino ask

"Can" Jenny reply hapilly

"Okay then" Principal Tonino say and then he say "Bye-bye" to Jenny and left the classroom hapilly.

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

**When Recess**

Manny go to cafeteria with Jenny and say "Hi Jenny I am"

"Manny Rivera?" Jenny ask.

"Yes, how do you know?" Manny ask to Jenny and then they arrive to cafeteria.

"Come on dude you are famous in my dimension. I mean very very famous." While Jenny roll heer eyes.

"Realy?" Manny ask.

"Yes." Jenny reply.

"Cool." Frida say.

"Oh hi Frida." Jenny say to Frida.

"How do you know my name?" Frida ask.

"Dude, you are as famous as Manny or could I say El Tigre beside I know everything about you Manny." Jenny say.

"Wow. Scary..." Manny say.

"Let's go eat" Frida give an idea.

"Or start a food fight" Jenny give an another idea.

"How do you know?" Manny ask.

" I already say to you that you are famous." Jenny say while she roll her eyes again.

"Okay if that. Food fight!" Manny say to all people in the cafeteria.

All people start to throw food to each other and then Principal Chakal in. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He scream angrily.

All people stat to surprise including Jenny.

"I want you all to clean this cafeteria before 3pm!" Principal Chakal scream to all people.

And then he go

Manny say "Oh no! I have something to do in 3pm!" Manny say.

"Me too" Frida reply.

**Chapter 4: New Villians and new hero**

"Jenny, can you help us?" Manny ask

"Sure." Reply Jenny

When all peple start to clean the cafeteria, the school's wall is broken and then two people one people clothes like El Tigre but it shirt is in black in colour , with a pair of red eyes and with a silver mystic guitar at his back. One girl is wear a shirt like La Tigressa but her shirt is in black in colour, with a black long and straight with a pair of red eyes and with a golden mystic guitar.

Jenny say "Manny, turn into El Tigre now"

Manny reply "Okay. Villians, now it is time for" When Manny spin his belt buckle there is a voice.

"La Tigressa!"

"Huh?"

And then a girl with clothes like La Tigresa with a black straight hair, with a pair of green eyes, a hairband made from real plantiniun and diamonds and with a plantinium and diamond mystic guitar enter in the school cafeteria say "I am La Tigresa, a new hero in Miracle City come from New City. I exccidently go here. Who are you?"

"I am Black Tigress and this is Black Tiger. We are a new supervillian. We also exccidently come here from New City."

Without Black Tigress know, La Tigresa attack Black Tigress with take Black Tigress' belt and she turn into a girl with a black shirt, a black long hair, a black jeans, a black shoes and with a pair of black eyes.

La Tigresa say "What? Fanny? What are you doing here?"

El Tigre ask "You know her La Tigresa?"

La Tigresa reply "Yes, I know her. She is my cousin Fanny."

All people say "What?"

"Yes. She is my cousin."

"Fanny say "One day, I'l be back La Tigresa! And I don't have a superhero cousin!" Reply Fannny who is Jenny's cousin.

La Tigresa reply "I am one of your cousin Fanny but you don't know."

And then Fanny run away.

Manny say "Where is Jenny?"

Jenny reply "I am here."

Frida say "Dude, where are you going? You not gona belive it! A new superhero name La Tigresa save us!"

Manny spin his belt buckle adain and turn into normal and say "Yes, and where have you been?"

Jenny reply "I go throw rubbish"

"Where is La Tigresa?" Frida ask.

Jenny reply "I don't know."

Manny say "It is already 3pm. School is over for today!"

Jenny ask "Can I live at your house? I don't have house anymore since I go to this dimension."

Manny reply "Okay but I must ask my dad first"

Jennny reply "Okay."

**At Manny's House**

"Dad can my friend live here?" Manny ask.

Rodolfo reply "She can live here but who is she?"

"Hi. My name is Jenny John." Jenny reply.

Rodolfo say "That famous couple come from other dimension?"

Grandpapi say "That couple that is richer than me?"

Jenny say "Yes."

"You can live here" Rodolfo say.

**Chapter 5:New Sudent Again?**

**Tomorrow Morning**

As usual Manny is late to school again but Jenny is not at her room.

"Where is Jenny" Manny ask.

Rodolfo answer "She already at school. You must hurry to school. You must try to be like her and also she cook for you. The food is at the table"

When Manny is at the table he see a note say "To Manny, I already cook you chicken chop. It is a famous food at New City. Try it. It is muy delicioso(In English which means very delicious).

Manny has no time to eat it so he take his chicken chop ant eat it while he walk to school.

**At The School Class**

Principal Tonino say "Today we have a new student again from New City also? His name is Jonny. who is he Jenny? Do you know him?"

When Jenny is about to answer there is a voice "I am her cousin's best friend" A boy with a short neat black hair, a pair of black eyes a blue jeans, a red t-shirt, a black jaket and a pair of black shoes enter and say again "She know me. I always play with her and her cousin Fanny."

**When The School Is Over For Today**

Manny say "Thank you Jenny for a very delicious food. When did you learn Spanish?"

"I don't know. I just create it. Why?" Jenny ask.

Manny reply "Because you have a chance to get full marks in Spanish!"

"True? Wow! Shocking." Jenny say with a suprise face.


End file.
